Sólo es Deseo
by laura18pm
Summary: Desde el primer momento que lo vi, algo en su mirada me cautivo... Quiero sentirlo, tenerlo cerca... - Lo que sientes no es Amor, sino un simple Deseo...


Comenzando una nueva historia, que tenía varios días dándome vueltas en la cabeza y hasta ahora fue que logré armar un primer capítulo. Tenía mucho tiempo queriendo escribir un fic dedicado sóla y exclusivamente a ITACHI (amo a este personaje jeje ). Hasta ahora no tengo pensado que sea muy largo pero si va a estar cargado de bastante lemon.

**Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Los otros personajes son de mi total autoría xD**

**

* * *

**

*****

*****

***  
**

Sé Quién Eres

_- Mmmm…. – las caricias suaves, casi un tanto delicadas que depositaba por todo mi cuerpo, eran increíblemente deliciosas. Lo quería tanto, siento que siempre lo he querido – Haaa!!!_

_- Shhh, recuerda donde estamos._

_- Me vuelves loca_

_Un beso posesivo se hizo presente, esa boca que la reclamaba como suya, sentía como los gemidos de ella se perdían en su garganta y le encantaba. Sólo la falta de aire hacía que se separaran. Pero no era suficiente, quería más mucho más, así que comenzó a besar su cuello y poco a poco fue bajando a su pecho…  
_

_

* * *

_

- Hija, hija, DESPIERTA!!!, no vas a llegar a la clase.

- Qué… - me levanté jadeando, súper roja, no podía creer lo que estaba soñando.

- Te encuentras bien, tenías una pesadilla?

- A… no mamá tranquila – _no fue para nada una pesadilla_ - ¿Qué hora es? – _las 7:30 – _Es tardísimo!!!

- Eso te estaba diciendo – me dijo mi madre, mientras se iba de mi cuarto

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, agarre la primera ropa limpia que me conseguí, no puedo creer que fuera tan tarde y bueno después de todo quién podría culparme de no querer levantarme, estaba teniendo un sueño inolvidable, esos de los cuales nunca querrías despertar.

Sacudí la cabeza enérgicamente, tenía que sacar esas imágenes de mi cabeza, la clase comenzaba a las ocho en punto, si llegaba un poco retrasada ya no podría entrar.

- No vas a desayunar nada

- No mamá, gracias, pero voy muy tarde.

Salí disparada de mi casa, necesitaba acortar el camino así que comencé a correr, de alguna manera sentía que por más que corriera no avanzaba, pero las dudas se disiparon cuando divisé la entrada de la facultad.

Llegué justo a tiempo, justo a las 7:55

- Hey!!!, Michiru, por aquí . Qué pasó contigo, casi no llegas.

- Lose, es que me quedé dormida.

Esta era la única clase que nunca me perdía y no era precisamente por el tema ni siquiera por el profesor. Pero si era por alguien, era por el preparador (la mano derecha del profesor) Uchiha Itachi. Un hombre totalmente diferente muy serio y callado.

Se podría decir que yo nunca me había obsesionado con nadie y menos con un hombre, pero él era totalmente diferente, distinto. Desde el primer momento que lo vi me cautivó totalmente, nunca antes me había pasado eso, nunca. Era inevitable que me quedara pegada viéndolo sólo a él y de vez en cuando siento que el se daba cuenta y me miraba, yo solo conseguía sonrojarme y bajar la marida y sin embargo lo seguía haciendo una y otra vez.

La clase a cargo del profesor era realmente densa y complicada, pero sólo por verlo a él, estar cerca de él, no importaba. Prueba de lo complicado de la materia era que en el salón sólo habíamos escasos veinte alumnos.

A las ocho en punto cerró las puertas del salón, indicando que el tiempo de llegada había concluido. Para sorpresa de todos el profesor no había llegado.

- El profesor Pain, no va a poder asistir a la clase de hoy, así que yo voy a cubrir el tema – dijo mientras miraba a todos los presentes, extrañamente vi que se detuvo por unos segundos en mí.

Se fijó en mí, estoy segura. No aguanto más tengo que hacer algo, decirle algo, tengo que aprovechar que el profesor no vino hoy… si es hoy o nunca…

- Michiru, reacciona, ya terminó la clase. ¿Nos vamos?

- No, adelántate tú, es que quiero consultarle algo.

- Segura, bueno como quieras, nos vemos mas tarde.

Comencé a recoger mis cosas, estaba sentada en la parte alta de la anfiteátrica, un una esquina y asumo que no sabia que yo seguía en el salón, ya que cerró la puerta luego de que mi amiga saliera.

Estaba muy nerviosa, las piernas me temblaban, pero necesitaba decirle algo…

- Qué es lo que quieres, Michiru – me dijo mientras borraba el pizarrón, dejándome totalmente sorprendida.

- Sabes como me llamo – que respuesta tan tonta.

- Te la pasas todas las clases observándome, no haces mas nada ni miras a mas nadie. Al menos tenía que conocer tu nombre.

Inmediatamente me puse roja, había notado todo lo que yo hacía, sabía que lo observaba y él me miraba a mí, se interesó por mí…

- Yo… yo Te Amo – las palabras salieron atropelladas de mi boca, pero ya no había vuelta a tras.

En ese momento me encontraba parada detrás de él, así que sólo podía escuchar lo que decía.

- Cómo puedes decir tal cosa, sin siquiera conocerme – me respondió de manera muy fría y calmada.

- Es… es en serio desde que te vi por primera vez, no he podido dejarte - mi mente no lograba articular bien las oraciones.

En un movimiento increíblemente rápido, no se como, me tenía atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo, su rostro sumamente cerca del mío y en un susurro al oído me dijo.

- Lo que sientes no es Amor, sino un capricho, un simple deseo.

Las palabras combinadas con su aliento rozando mi oído, me taladraban el cerebro y sólo conseguí responder vagamente.

- Te equivocas.

No sabría decir, si su mirada reflejaba ira, fastidio, molestia o tal vez rabia, pero me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Te voy a demostrar que si lo es… - me diciá mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello y a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos - …puro deseo…

*

*

*

**Gracias por leer**

**Como siempre les digo espero por sus comentarios (reviews)**

**P.D.: que hará ahora Michiru, que será realmente lo que quiere Itachi....... respuestas!!! - en el próximo capítulo xD  
**


End file.
